


The Home He Can Always Return To

by ry_996



Series: Flower of Wasteland [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Attempted Kidnapping, Childhood, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: The beginning of Ran Nagisa's journey to discover himself.After his father disappeared and he was thrown out from his house, Nagisa was picked up by Tomoe Princedom under their care. That's where Nagisa meet Hiyori.[ side story to Realm of Oaths following story of Eden's member before their appearance in Dawn of The Realm ]
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Tomoe Hiyori
Series: Flower of Wasteland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987948
Kudos: 14





	The Home He Can Always Return To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laerad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dawn of the Realm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074720) by [Laerad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerad/pseuds/Laerad). 



> This series is inspired by Laerad's Kingdom AU [Realm of Oaths](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1058045)

_ Nagisa rarely ever saw his father looking angry, his father was the kind man who always smiled. He taught him how to read, sing, and even how to dance. "We might live like this, but you are a noble Nagisa. So i want you to be like one" that's what he said, and that's what Nagisa wanted to always remember.  _

_ But that time, the biggest door he ever saw in the town opened up. It was the door which his father always told him to avoid. "There is nothing but sadness and fear behind it. Never get close to that place Nagisa, they eat kids. Everyone who gets inside will never be able to get out"--it scared him obviously, being away from his father would be something the young Nagisa would rather not to happen.  _

_ It was when they were out together to exchange something in the market, and that was the first time Nagisa ever saw that kind of expression in his father's eyes.His father's grip on his hand tightened the moment people came out from that biggest door in the town. Even if Nagisa told him that he was hurting him, at that time his father didn't seem like he could hear him. He just kept staring at those people. Nagisa was too short to actually see beyond the seas of overjoyed people, calling out the name that kept ringing in his ears. He doesn't understand why people around him sounded so happy when those who come from behind the door come out. Were they some kind of a hero who tried to fight the monster behind that door? Is that why people were so happy when they saw them? _

_ "Tomoe…" _

_ "Long live Tomoe Princedom!" _

_ "Glory to the one who saved south!" _

_ It sounded majestic, he recalled, but that name, that name was also the one his father mentioned to be one he should put his grudge on. _

_ "Tomoe, they're the reason why everyone was killed. Never trust Tomoe young ma--Nagisa. Never, ever." _

_ That time, Nagisa didn't understand what his father had said, but he would always remember it as the last time he went out with him. _

_ Before his father disappeared. Forever.  _

_. _

_ " _ AAAHH--.. Nagisa-kun!! Are you going to listen to me or not?! You keep dozing off every time I start talking! Did you sneak out to the library again last night? You did right?! It's always like this!! You always leave your room in the middle of night and sneak to the library! You know it makes me seem like I can't discipline you? Do you hate me that much? Do you want my father to get disappointed in me?--'' Nagisa stared back at the source of that voice, as he was drowned in the memory of the past when Hiyori started talking about the history and connection of Tomoe Princedom. His hand stopped writing  **Tomoe** absentmindedly, tilting his head in confusion, only to finally remember that he was actually in the middle of an additional lesson with Hiyori. Nagisa already got used to Hiyori's high pitched voice, his yelling, his very short temper. Ever since Hiyori's older brother left the Princedom for political purposes, Hiyori always acted bossy to everyone. But this time, it was just getting worse than usual. 

It's been two years since the disappearance of his father. People from  _ The Big Door of Dark Realm-- _ which Nagisa soon learned was the gate to enter the castle of Tomoe Princedom--picked him up and decided to take care of him. His encounter with Hiyori was the reason why now Nagisa was here in this library, having to listen to the boring lecture Hiyori did. It was actually more of a help for Hiyori himself than actually helping them understand the subject they learned with their teacher. By teaching it again to Nagisa, he thought he would understand it all better..

Unfortunately, there were times when Nagisa ended up daydreaming or even fell asleep in the middle of the lesson. 

"...I'm sorry…Hiyori-kun was too fast? I didn't get it…" Nagisa finally replied once Hiyori stopped talking. It's not like he couldn't understand, it's just that everything Hiyori teached him was once taught to him by his father. It made him feel bored. If anything, Nagisa was really thirsty for new knowledge. Which is why he would spend hours in the library alone, reading the books, learning many things. On top of the fact that Hiyori's teaching was too monotonous and boring, his sleepiness was also mostly caused by his new activity. Nagisa would wake up early in the morning to help take care of the garden. It's close to Hiyori's Birthday so he wanted to do his best for the present he planned to give to Hiyori later.

Of course, he actually felt sorry for Hiyori. He tried to keep himself awake for everytime Hiyori wanted to teach him but he couldn't. Nagisa could just tell him that he already knew about everything that Hiyori was teaching him But he remembered how mad Hiyori became when they learned things together and Nagisa happened to be able to understand the teaching easily while Hiyori himself still suffered to understand it. It made Hiyori sulk for the whole day and even stopped talking to him for a week. He didn't want to make Hiyori sad, he wasn't sure why, but it would make it hard to breathe. Besides, the sight of a proud and satisfied Hiyori by the end of their study, when Nagisa managed to answer all the questions perfectly, after the long long days of teaching - was the finest reward he could ask.

On the other hand, the second prince of Tomoe Princedom who didn't seem to understand how Nagisa felt at all, looked quite angry by his response. He folded his arms, glaring at Nagisa. "Ah, so it's like that! So it's my fault that you can't understand?!" When he first met Nagisa, he thought that he would finally get his own  _ pet _ . Hiyori would try his best to teach Nagisa, so he could make his parents look at him and be proud of him--' _ Even dogs can understand when teached right. Why does it take forever for him to actually understand? It can't be that I, Tomoe Hiyori himself is a failure! If anything, it must be Nagisa-kun who is too dumb to actually understand a thing! Huh, the servant said he can read even the difficult words but why can't he understand when it's me who teaches him? Does Nagisa-kun just hate me and want people to look down on me? _ '

_ 'It can't be right.. right?' _

There was a horror on Hiyori's face upon hearing these voices in his head. He didn't understand why but lately, Nagisa had been so distant. Usually they would spend a lot of time together just reading books, taking care of the rabbits, sneaking out to the beach or just having tea time while arranging flowers. But nowadays, Nagisa would refuse to join him..  _ "...I was asked to help so I can't refuse.."  _ was what Hiyori heard from Nagisa when he asked him. But was this true? Or was everything a lie and Nagisa actually hated him? Because Hiyori himself was aware of how annoying he became since that day he scored on his test under Nagisa..

But--No, he couldn't handle it. If Nagisa ended up hating him too it would be better if he never existed to begin with. "I had enough!!! Get out of my castle!! I don't want to see Nagisa-kun anymore!!" He yelled out of his lungs. Stomping and glaring at the younger one.

"..." Nagisa was stunned in his place, staring at Hiyori who was as angry as he could be. Nagisa never heard anything like that from Hiyori before, at least not directed at him. Hiyori could be harsh to others. He was also quite strict to Nagisa when it came to manners, but it never bothered Nagisa that much as he understood that what Hiyori said was right. Now he wasn't sure how to react. Hiyori had always shown his care towards him on top of all the strict words he would say, he always adored Nagisa outside their study time. Which was why Nagisa could only show the pained expression; it was the feeling that Nagisa himself didn't understand. The feeling was similar to the one he had when Hiyori decided to stop talking to him, but worse. "...Sorry..." He took a step back. Slow as he still wanted Hiyori to take back his word, he waited for a couple of seconds but Hiyori didn't say any other thing.

The moment Hiyori turned his back, Nagisa knew it was the cue for him to leave. As Hiyori wished, Nagisa left the room, running down the stairs and left the castle. He got stopped by the guard once but he told them that he was doing an errand for Hiyori. The guards knew that Nagisa was already treated like a part of Tomoe Household, therefore they didn't question him too much and even offered to come with him which Nagisa refused. 

Nagisa didn't know if he understood it right, but the way Hiyori had said it, it sounded serious. He felt sorry for not telling the truth to the guard but at least, it wasn't a lie. If Hiyori wanted him to leave then he shall leave.

But where should he go?

Nagisa stopped running when he got past the wall. He knew this secret passage used by him and Hiyori everytime they wanted to sneak out. Hiyori always led his way, he always brought him to a new interesting place but now Hiyori wasn't here, and Nagisa had nothing like "home" anymore. Once, he went to the town to accompany Hiyori, they passed over his father's home. That place was no longer the same, someone rebuilt it and it wasn't even recognizable to Nagisa anymore. When he saw that, he realized that all those blurred memories of his small family would soon be erased. He teared up unconsciously, making Hiyori worried. But now Hiyori wasn't here, no one would wipe his tears for him. 

He lost it, the "home", the only person who gave him warmth he never felt since he lost his father.

_ 'Hiyori-kun… I'm sorry' _

  
  


.

  
  


After Hiyori left their study he was sent to the other side of the castle for his swordsmanship training. He didn't get to see Nagisa that time, but he didn't want to think about it as he was still angry at him. Surely Hiyori knew there would be punishment waiting for Nagisa to skip the class but he couldn't care less. When all the lessons were finished, Hiyori came back to his room. Because of what happened in the study just made his mood worse and he seemed to be still very annoyed with Nagisa, he didn't get to do anything right today.

Instead of cleaning himself, Hiyori jumped to his bed and hugged the pillow, burying his head in it. He kept chanting "' _ stupid Nagisa-kun" _ , trying to cry out all his frustration to the younger. But that didn't last long and Hiyori finally looked aside, staring at the window where Nagisa often sat to sing a song for him. He couldn't get fully mad at Nagisa, even though sometimes he was unable to understand what Hiyori felt. Despite Nagisa sometimes understanding the lesson better than him. It would be a lie if Hiyori said he didn't care about him..

He did, and he always would. After all he promised that he wanted to be the home for Nagisa. The home, Nagisa could always return to…

"Young Master Hiyori" Suddenly a loud voice coming from behind the main door sounded.

Hiyori got up and wiped his tears. "Come in," he said, trying to sound tough.

Expecting a report from the guard about Nagisa's punishment, he tried to act like he didn't care but what he heard wasn't anything he wanted to hear. "My apologies, young master. Nagisa-sama, hasn't come back to his room since the self-study time… A guard said that he was heading towards the south but other guards who kept the gate around there didn't see him at all. We searched the whole castle and we couldn't find him--"

All the words after that just disappeared to the vain, Hiyori could no longer hear what they were saying, the focus in his mind was just Nagisa. He failed him, didn't he? Everything he did, Nagisa would always take his word seriously. That much respect Nagisa had for him and he took that for granted? Saying the things he didn't mean to just because he couldn't handle being hated by the person he truly cares about?

No, he couldn't stay like this. Hiyori left the room almost immediately, he called the guards and asked everyone to find Nagisa as he ran to his mother, as much as he want to just ran out the castle to find Nagisa right away, he is very much aware that he shouldn't make the whole castle even more in mess by his disappearance which is why he come to his mother, for the permission to bring back his beloved friend. One friend, he truly feels like his friend.

"Let me fulfill my promise Nagisa-kun… I'm sorry.."

.

_ When Tomoe Princedom picked Nagisa from the street, Nagisa wasn't in good condition. He had been crying alone inside of a trashed cabinet; no one knows if he even ate or not. The owner of the house he lived in with his Father kicked him out because his father had not paid the rent for months. By that time his Father disappeared, they kicked Nagisa out with nothing but that small cabinet and thankfully, the pendant. It's the only thing he had that could connect him to his Father. He was weak, and truly lost. _

_ Took them weeks to nurse him back to health, but even after he was recovered, Nagisa was silent most of the time. The prince had yet to decide what they should do with him. Killing him was a choice but Mikage--The Prince's first son--forbade his father from doing that. seeing how Nagisa was just a kid, they could potentially make a better use out of him. Turning him into their loyal knight was one of the options Mikage requested of his father. His father listened to that and gave Mikage time to decide. Nagisa was still too young as well and they shouldn't make him work for them if they didn't want anyone to raise suspicion to their Princedom. During this crucial time, they shouldn't let any kind of scandal make their people lost their trust in them. _

_ While it was not decided yet, at least Mikage asked the servant to treat Nagisa nicely and give him whatever he needed; afterall, making Nagisa hate them was the least of Mikage's interest. Yet, the young boy asked for nothing, he just wanted his father back. He was unsure on what he should do after Mikage promised that they would search for his Father. Which is why Nagisa grew silent. He ate only when told, and did things only if it was asked of him. Other than that, he would be seen sitting by the window of his room alone to stare at the sky.  _

_ Sometimes he would hum a song or sing with a soft voice, that somehow could stop the servants and guard who passed by. They adored the song he sang, it pierced their heart--they said. But no one would dare to come close, as the people in the castle were given orders to leave him be. Only the assigned servant was allowed to enter his chamber. like the forbidden sight of a lonely guardian the servant said. Too beautiful that one would wonder if it's such a pity for a beauty like that to keep showing such an expressionless face. Some others thought that instead, it showed the divine image they admire--which most of the time would be scoffed at as they all perceive Nagisa as a girl. Because of his long silky hair, and calm appearance most of the servants who didn't take care for Nagisa directly thought that Nagisa was saved by Tomoe as their ward, who most likely was going to be the future wife for either Mikage or Hiyori. _

  
  


_ The day Hiyori returned, it was a couple months after Nagisa arrived at the Castle of Tomoe Princedome. Hiyori was curious by what he heard. Despite all the warning, he went to the south side of the castle, the place he was usually forbidden to enter. Stirred by the rumors of servants, he heard that he was getting a new partner to study under his family. It was rumoured that this student came from a dying family name. "She" was picked by Tomoe to save "her" line of blood. That rumour alone brought confusion with the big curiosity, Hiyori also grows curious about others such rumours. One about this "girl" being far more beautiful than him. Hmph!! He can't just leave it alone after hearing that especially!! _

  
  


_ There was just one problem! There was no way to enter the south area without passing the guard. Hiyori observed around, he tried to find the way to avoid them by taking the other way around. He snuck to the garden, he looked for a tree for him to climb so he could enter the castle from the rumoured balcony. But on the day he tried to execute his plan, before Hiyori even found the tree, he caught the sight of a kid hanging on the lower bar of the balcony with one hand. That kid--it was Nagisa. Hiyori realized that the kid was struggling to hold on to his own weight, the reason why that kid isn't able to pull themself up was because there were baby rabbits on that kid's other hand. That kid was hugging the baby rabbits tight.  _

_ "You----" Hiyori had not finished his warning yet that kid already lost his grip to the bar. Immediately, Hiyori ran towards that kid in an attempt to catch them. He wasn't aware why he did that out of instinct, as much as he wants everyone in the castle to know that THE Most Beautiful one in this castle is him alone, somehow he felt like he would be laughed at if he were unable to save the "princess"--'if she was to become aniue's wife, that means, she was a princess right? And as the perfect little brother i am, i should save her!'--that's what he thought. _

_ Fortunately for both of them, the balcony wasn't too tall. That kid falls safely into Hiyori's arms--not too long as that kid soon falls off Hiyori's arms when Hiyori falls on his knees, unable to hold the weight too long. For some odd reason, they both end up interlocked their gaze before Nagisa sought it to check on the rabbit who leapt off his arms in the tangle of chaos _

_ "...the rabbit…" Nagisa spoke suddenly. sounding a bit panicked, but soon sighs in relief when he saw the rabbits were safe. _

_ Meanwhile, the 2nd son of Tomoe Princedom's Prince was stunned at the sight of Nagisa, The red eyes and white-ish silver hair reminded him so much of the rabbits that just left them. Nagisa's voice on the other hand? It sounded really soft "You.. are not a rabbit who turned into a human, aren't you?" He asked. Eyes still not able to be taken off Nagisa. Clearly Hiyori remembered those stories which his brother used to told him before bed. With all the sweet features on him, Nagisa should be able to pass as the character from that story. _

_ Nagisa tilted his head and didn't seem to understand what Hiyori meant "...Nagisa" he said suddenly. Offering his hand to help Hiyori stand up "Name…, is Nagisa, human" he pointed at Hiyori, then he tried to clean the white plain dress he wore to keep himself appear to be proper before another. He might not know who he was facing now but he remembered at least what his father taught him about proper etiquette and manner. _

_ "Hiyori…" Absent-mindedly speaking, he took that hand, as he stood up, he began to realize how soft Nagisa's features were, truly like holding the rabbit!! Hiyori shook his head to bring himself back to reality, then, "--wait you don't know me? I'm Tomoe Hiyori! This Princedom's most beautiful being" _

_ Nagisa nodded, Mikage often came to talk about his little brother, the 2nd Prince of Tomoe Princedome, the pureness he wanted to protect in this cruel age--he said. "...Pure prince.. " Nagisa addressed him, bowing his head towards Hiyori, showing the manner he learned from his Father. "...One of the most beautiful being in the Princedom" he repeated what Hiyori said _

_ Hiyori flushed red, he might be boasting about his beauty but it's still odd when someone just said that. After all, if it's one like Eichi, he might be laughing first before he just goes along with what Hiyori wanted. 'Pure Prince he said, most beautiful he said' the words played on repeat in his mind.  _

_ Pointing at Nagisa directly, Hiyori shouted out his order. "i like you!! You should be my wife instead! Then we can be the most beautiful one in the whole kingdom!!!" _

_ Nagisa blinked and tilted his head "...but I'm not a woman...I can't be a wife?" _

_ "Ehhh?! But aren't you supposed to marry my brother?" Hiyori asked, very surprised _

_ Hiyori heard the small chuckle, one that rang nicely in his ear, he saw Nagisa's hair fall from the roll he did to keep it neat and that was the moment when he wondered, perhaps that was the reason why others thought Nagisa was brought here as the ward. "... I don't understand about Marriage… Mikage-sama, he is kind… he just wants to help, finding my Father…" _

_ Father? Hiyori blinked, "you don't have Father? What about your Mother? Sisters maybe? Brothers? Servants??"  _

_ Nagisa shook his head "...family,.. only Father…" _

_ Hiyori's eyes rounded in surprise. So, Nagisa wasn't actually going to be his brother's future wife! "How.. ? Wait no no my apologies" he stopped, not sure why he even said that. Even if Nagisa didn't seem like he hated that fact, Hiyori felt guilty and he wasn't sure why, that moment makes him want to run back to his mother and hug her. "After Aniue manages to find your father, are you going to return to your home?" _

_ Nagisa stared at Hiyori. he didn't know the answer for that one " .. father, will .. find a new home…?" He smiled, though somehow his eyes started flowing with tears, suddenly he remembered that he was kicked out from the place his Father raised him and now he wasn't sure on what he could do about that. He wasn't able to protect their house for his father, should he even expect him to return? _

_ The tears knocked Hiyori's heart even more. Somehow, without being aware of what he was doing, Hiyori got closer to Nagisa and began wiping his tears before he gave him a hug. His mom always did this to him, as well as his brother. Hugs are supposed to calm you down and make you don't feel lonely, they said and perhaps Hiyori wanted to convey that to Nagisa "you can stay here. Nagisa-kun. Until the days you can find your father again.." he let go of him, holding up his pinky finger to Nagisa as he led Nagisa's hand to tie his pinky finger to him. Nagisa appeared to be confused though the tears stopped. "i promise, i will be the home you can always return to… so don't cry, you have me here, besides you looks more beautiful when you don't cry" _

.

_ "You looks more beautiful when you don't cry"  _

Nagisa remembered those words and immediately wiped his tears away, not that he cared about his appearance now that Hiyori already abandoned him. He just wants to follow what Hiyori said, so he can always remember him. The decision to just leave was hard but if it's what Hiyori wants, Nagisa didn't want to hurt Hiyori more than he already did. Two years was more than enough, Hiyori didn't just bring joy in his life, Hiyori taught him many things about feeling, warmth, happiness. For Nagisa, who almost lost it all after his father's disappearance, it meant the world. Which is why, if it's what Hiyori desires, then Nagisa will do his best, to fulfill.

"..." Easy to say, Nagisa hugged himself, sighing.

The cave was cold, it's far different than when he visited this place with Hiyori before, but at least it's enough to keep him safe from the rain that continues to pour beyond the cave's wall. As he walked closer to the wall of the cave, Nagisa found himself staring, his hand touched the stone craving on the wall. The writing looked quite terrible as Hiyori just started to learn more about writing. Yes, Nagisa remembered how Hiyori used to bring him here when they snuck out of the castle, on those days where Hiyori wasn't as busy as he was now. Those smiles, laughter, the song they sang together, it echoed in his mind, as memories he would cherish forever. Since Hiyori's 7th birthday, his family demanded him to be more focused on his training as a knight. The time they had to play together was greatly reduced, ofcourse, Nagisa also joined the training despite having his family name concealed, not even one son of any nobles who joined the knights training in Tomoe Princedom dare to look down on Nagisa as he was always around Hiyori, but training days, all those lesson, that's all really different days than before. 

Nagisa understood, or at least he wanted to. Unlike him whose background was unknown, Hiyori is the second son of this Princedom's leader. Even if he was unlikely to inherit the throne, Hiyori still had to serve as a proper knight and gain the certain position to support his brother, that way he wouldn't be a shame to the family and could continue playing his role in Tomoe Princedom.

On top of it all, Nagisa was aware how it had always been Hiyori's dream to be a great support for his brother.

And he knew, If he becomes an obstacle to Hiyori's goal, he was more than willing to detach himself. 

Forever.

Forever?

Could he, really?

Nagisa shook his head. He couldn't be swayed now. He shouldn't be. It's for Hiyori's goodness. His action isn't even enough to repay all the kindness that Hiyori showed to him, but this could be the beginning of that repayment. He would find a way to survive then he might be able to find his way back to Hiyori's side. To support him for whatever he wanted to become. After all, maybe in the end, he hasn't really lost his home?

"You shouldn't walk alone too much, miss~ fancy outfit you have there huh~ must be from the capital I bet? What about coming with this big brother? He will keep you warm in this cold and cruel rain~"

Nagisa almost jumped, startled by that voice. He thought he was alone all this time but some people suddenly showed up at the mouth of the cave. "... Thankyou for the worry, but I will be fine alone sir.."

" _ Sir _ he said!! Ahahahaha is this kid is stupid or something? Don't mistake us for those stupid knights of capital?! Or is it your way to seduce us? Get him.. if he is from a noble family we can somehow use him. Well if he turns out to be a stupid kid pretending to be rich then we can still  _ use him.  _ So tell us kid, make it easy, where are you coming from? Which noble son are you? Hahahaha or are you perhaps a bastard child??"

Politeness didn't always bring you anywhere safe just because you are being nice, Nagisa was aware of that, his Father after all always taught him to be aware of those people. There aren't that many of them but it's not easy for Nagisa who just started learning to defend himself to actually run away from that. He managed somehow to struggle out of their grasp, falling terribly on the ground. It wasn't easy for Nagisa who just started to learn how to defend himself, to run away from them. One of them caught him again. He pulled Nagisa's hair hard, even then Nagisa didn't scream, he just glared at them in anger. 

"Awww a tough kid huh? What if we plucked his eyes out instead of letting him glare at us like this" one of them suggested and he punched Nagisa's stomach out of anger, thinking that Nagisa was looking down at them "tell us your family name!"

Nagisa crouched in pain, yet still he refused to say a thing. He couldn't just say aloud any names related to tomoe, he didn't want to be a burden to them. If he were to say their name, these people would do bad things to him. Bad things that Nagisa is not fully aware of but enough to make him refuse to say a word. 

_ '....if i can't do more for Hiyori-kun, guardian of nature… please allow me to at least protect him ..'  _ Nagisa shut that. The punches stopped but they still held his slumped form up with their arms. Nagisa felt too dizzy to comprehend what they're saying.

"We can't do that. We need him in one piece"

"Yeah also if you hurt him, we might be end up with our head pike in the center of capital instead of grimacing with golds"

"Gold what gold, if no one claims this kid we will get nothing"

"Then we can just sell him to the sellswords island"

"Perfect idea. Knock him out"

The pain was unbearable, Nagisa didn't want to speak the truth not just because it would harm Hiyori but also he didn't think he can even speak anything but pain. Those voices that try to decide his fate start to sound distorted, they blend in with the sound of rain that is steadily grew louder as if the sounds of rain are devouring it, trying to calm Nagisa between all these problems, swallowing him into the imitation peace which probably all he needed now. His consciousness started to fade when he heard the prideful voice of one person he knew so well.

"I will never allow such a thing to happen. Off with their head!! I want Vili to know the consequence of their stupidity!"

Nagisa lifted up his head while still gripping at his stomach to ease the pain, he couldn't believe he was just imagining Hiyori's voice at the end of his life. The voice that sounded like a light leading him back to nature. Following that prideful voice, almost immediately, the guards of Tomoe Princedom entered the cave trying to arrest those people. 

Meanwhile, The lights drew closer to Nagisa. When Nagisa was finally able to open his eyes, he found Hiyori who caught his sight immediately. Hiyori looked at him, pulled him up, hugging him really tight while sobbing. Nagisa could barely understand what Hiyori said because his voice was muffled between sobs. "I'm sorry… it was my fault… please never go alone again… it's okay if Nagisa-kun sleeps in my lecture … I'd rather that… than knowing you gone… never… I don't want you to get hurt again… please come back with me…return to our home… I'm sorry Nagisa-kun… I'm sorry for saying stupid things like that… I'm sorry"

The usually bright and shining smile couldn't be seen from his face when it's covered by tears and snot. Nagisa couldn't help but smile a little as laughing sounds like a painful thing to be pushed to his stomach but he reached up his hand, wiping the tears off Hiyori's face. "....Hiyori-kun not.. angry?" He tried to ask even if talking was a hard thing to do. Still, it surprised him that Hiyori himself is the one who came to find him. He had become a burden again didn't he? Nagisa gave an apologetic smile between his attempts to not let Hiyori know how much he is in pain.

Hiyori shook his head almost immediately. "I was just being stupid, i want all of Nagisa-kun's attention on me, i want.. My parents to be proud, I want my brother to stop worrying, but.. it was truly all my selfish request. I pushed my sadness onto Nagisa-kun and it was unfair. You should be resting, when you need it… and i shouldn't--"

"... It's okay…, i understand…'' Nagisa cut off that painful regret, no, he didn't want to hear Hiyori saying sad things, especially not because of him "... I love hearing Hiyori-kun's voice… don't stop to teach me...but, please don't cry anymore… " Nagisa reached up to Hiyori's cheek and caressed it, he wanted to make Hiyori stop crying. Because he doesn't like it when Hiyori cry"... you look more beautiful when you don't cry" 

Those were the same words he said before, Hiyori is surprised that Nagisa still remembers about it. But he noticed how much Nagisa started to sound weaker. He was hurting, he was in pain, yet he still tried to assure him. Hiyori looked around, The guard had already captured those people. He immediately tried to lift up Nagisa himself "we will return home Nagisa-kun. Please hang in there" Hiyori sounded panicked but he tried to calm himself down for Nagisa. 

Nagisa shook his head "... i am.. home… Hiyori-kun"

**Author's Note:**

> Each of story in this series will be quite detachable! And i might be really slow on the update. But if you enjoy it please do comment and give kudos! Don't forget to check on [Realm of Oaths](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1058045) too. 
> 
> Great great thank to Laerad for allowing me to write this, also helping to proofread the work. 
> 
> As well for my friend, Nix who helped me to proofread the work too ;;; I'm really glad for all the help. I get to learn a lot ❤️


End file.
